Lone Star
by krytos
Summary: AU Harry Potter lives a life filled with lies, half truths and deception. Can one man live multiple lives?


Title: Lone Star

By: Venetian Prince

**Summary:** AU Harry Potter lives a life filled with lies, half truths and deception. Can one man live multiple lives?

Author Notes: Hermione is not a witch, at least she doesn't know that she is yet.

Magic exists in this story but it also has lots of muggle world scenes. Please remember that Harry is a half blood, thus knows the muggle world as well.

**** Lone Star****

Chapter 1: Multiple Love

_The husbands of very beautiful women belong to the criminal classes._

**- Oscar Wilde**

I opened my eyes, looking at the clock I made out nine on the morning, perfect time to wake up, if I say so myself. Before long I was in the bathroom taking a shower and basically refreshing myself.

Walking out I was treated with a nude form of a bushy haired beauty. She smiled at me before entering the bathroom that I had left.

As much as I would have loved to follow her in, I had work to do. I walked into the kitchen, dressed up as a businessman, that meant a suit and tie.

My beautiful wife entered the kitchen after me, she grabbed me from the back and gave me a kiss on the left side of my throat. I fidgeted as Hermione pressed her womanly curves to my back.

My body was already reacting, I could almost feel the hormones as little Harry decided to wake. I shook my head and turned around, this was not the time, I was going to be late if I didn't hurry.

"Honey, I got to go, you know that." She nodded, "I couldn't help it, last night was fantastic but I wanted to give you a treat" she said truthfully and sweetly.

"I love you" I told her, I meant it. She simply kissed me on the lips, "Have a safe trip sweetheart."

I nodded and walked out the door, with a blink of an eye, I disappeared and reappeared on the streets of London. Talk about a long trip from Kent, I chuckled at my little joke.

Without further self comments, I walked a few minutes before I disappeared again, it was wise to cover tracks. This time I appeared in front of a large mansion with nicely cut grass on the front gardens.

Walking in, I was treated with the sight of my wife Daphne, she wore a simply yet elegant green summer dress that somehow matched her blond hair. Her footwear, high heels were something unheard of in the wizarding world but then again Daphne was in the high class of wizarding society, her clothing influenced many witches to start wearing heels.

The sexy women walked down the stairs of Potter Manor, proudly displaying her Lady Potter statue.

She gave me a small grin, and latched on to me, giving me a hug. I pulled her closer to me as my hands grabbed and squeezed her buttocks. She moaned into my shoulder, the sexual tension was high. It had been a week since i had last been intimate with Daphne and my turn on a few minutes ago didn't help at all.

Soon we were kissing, my lips on hers and her petal soft pink lips on mine. I closed my eyes as she unbuttoned my shirt, giving her husband a warm welcome from a week long business trip.

_Light_ - first thing I saw as I opened my eye lids at the dawn of morning. I turned left and was treated with the sleeping form of a naked Daphne. Her clothing laying on the floor. I got up to freshen up and head for the office.

After some breakfast and a kiss from Daphne I left to my job, I was the heir of the Potter Fortune and thus was expected to manage it. In order to be more focused on the fortune I rented some office space in Diagon ally after my marriage to Daphne.

I closed my eye lids and with a loud crack, I was in front of the opening to Diagon ally. Inside, I walked a few steps and got into my office, the first floor of the building to the right. I was very satisfied with the building it was brand new but sadly it's closeness to the entrance gave me an uneasy feeling.

With a deep breathe as I looked at the papers, I began to work, starting with my families investment to certain resort in Normandy.

**- Hermione -**

Hermione Granger née Potter was a women of beauty and brains. Although her hair was untamed, they were clearly attracting because of the way they frame her face.

Currently she was out shopping in London, it took her some time to drive from Kent in her BMW, a gift from her husband. The thought of Harry brought a smile to her face.

She was walking and sighting seeing when she walked into a women. The said women was a blond beauty with what seemed like Italian descent.

"I'm sorry" Hermione cried out as she reached out and grabbed some of the bags from the floor. The other women did the same, there seemed to be too many bags for one woman to carry.

"Its okay, but if you don't mind can you help me carry these to that bar?" She nudged north with her chin.

"No problem, I'm Hermione by the way" replied Hermione as she followed the women. "I'm Daphne, nice to meet you" the blond women introduced.

Soon they were inside the bar when Daphne said, "Can you open the portal?or should I?" Hermione had no idea what the blond women meant so she chose her to open this gate. Daphne tapped some bricks and soon was amazed when the portal opened up and they were treated with clouds on the other side.

They both stepped in, "Follow me please, I'm going to drop these shopping bags at my husbands office" Hermione was wordless as she examined the area, with a sign reading "Diagon Ally".

She walked into what seemed like an office. Both Daphne and her noticed a man sitting on his chair and scribbling on a paper.

**- Harry -**

I looked up as I felt the light above me dim, must be someone looking over me from the front. I looked up and suddenly wish I hadn't. It took me a slight second to realize that one was my pureblood wife, lady of house Potter and the other was a muggle from Kent, wife of the salesman Harry Potter.

Daphne smiled but Hermione gave him a stare, the two love of his life were in one room and what he says and does next will determine his future, the future of his marriage, his relationship to two woman.

... To Be Continued

**A/N:** What you guys think? Love it? Hate it? What should Hermione's reaction be? (I would really love to know this one).

By the way, I'm so stupid... problems keep on piling up on my plate. Last night I used a q-tip to clean out my ear but I think a bit of the cotton got stuck inside :/ now I'm forced to go to the ER.. I hope they can figure all this out.


End file.
